Blackmail
by CSIBeauty
Summary: SPOILERS Season 6 Finale! Ryan Wolfe is being blackmailed and will do anything to keep his family safe. Even Kill! As he begins to face the consquences of his actions another complication occurs causing him to think fast and maybe lose a friend or 2


**WARNING: Spoilers to season Finale. Takes place after the Season Finale that aired on 5/19/08.**

**Blackmail:**

Ryan Wolfe walked slowly down the bright Miami street with his head held low. He was wondering when the news was going hit the rest of the crime lab. It would not be long before word got out to the newspapers. He still hadn't figured out what he was going to tell Calleigh about him leaving in the middle of the interview, and what was he going to do if they found out it was him.

He didn't want to do it, and he didn't' know how this man that was in jail managed to kidnap his parents. He waited for the call that would tell him that they were okay, but it didn't' come. He was beginning to get more worried. Ryan didn't like being used by others and it seemed that this man was not done with him. After a few minutes he decided to head back to the lab when his phone rang. He looked down to see an unfamiliar number. Ryan picked it up.

"Don't say anything," the voice whispered. "Your family is safe for now. Keep this incident to yourself and they will stay that way."

The other line went dead and Ryan put his phone away. He didn't really want to head back to the crime lab, but he knew it would be suspicious if he didn't. He walked through the double doors to see Eric heading out.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked, trying to sound like himself.

"Julia called the front desk and said she was supposed to meet Horatio at the airport at five but she was running late," Eric explained. "She asked if someone would let him know that she couldn't be there right away and that she could meet him later."

"What's all of that about?" Ryan asked, slightly nervous.

"I don't know," said Eric. "I figure it has to do with Ron and getting Kyle safely away from him. I'll meet up with you later."

"Alright," said Ryan quietly, walking away.

He was beginning to feel his heart race as he headed up to the crime lab. He knew that Eric would find Horatio dead when he got to the airport, but right now he had to worry about keeping cool so that his parents would get out of this alive. When he walked in he noticed Calleigh walking to the elevator. He was really hoping to talk to her later, but he didn't have a choice now.

"Hey," she said walking up to him. "What happened while ago?"

"My dad called earlier during the day," said Ryan, making up a story quickly. "He said he needed help with something and that it was important."

"What did he need help with?" Calleigh asked curious.

"He wanted to take mom out to dinner and he needed help choosing a restaurant," said Ryan, thinking quickly.

Calleigh laughed. "That's important enough to miss work?"

"Well, he didn't exactly tell me that until I already went all the way over there," said Ryan, breathing a huge sigh of relief. She seemed to believe his story.

"Next time you might want to ask what he specifically needs help with before leaving one of your friends to conduct an interview alone," said Calleigh.

"Will do," said Ryan.

"I haven't seen Horatio in a while," Calleigh said suddenly. "Do you know where he is?"

"Eric just headed out to meet him," said Ryan, beginning to feel his heart race again. "Something about Julia meeting Horatio, but she couldn't' make it."

"Well, I guess they both should be back soon," said Calleigh.

"Yeah," said Ryan quietly.

Calleigh's phone suddenly rang and Ryan's heart skipped a beat.

"It's Eric," she said, picking up the phone. Ryan stood still, knowing what Eric was calling for.

"What?" Calleigh asked, quietly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What is it?" Ryan asked, trying to act like he didn't know what was going on.

Calleigh hung the phone up slowly. "Horatio," she started, speaking so quietly he could barely hear her. "He's dead."

It took everything for Ryan to act shocked by the news.

"What?" he asked as if he didn't believe what she was saying.

"Horatio's dead," Calleigh repeated. "Eric said when he got to the airport, Horatio was just laying there. He was shot."

Ryan stayed silent. He wasn't sure what else to do at this point.

"We should go down there," said Calleigh.

"You stay here," said Ryan. "Tell Frank what happened. I'll meet Eric."

"Okay," she said, quietly walking away.

Ryan headed back to the airport. He didn't want to go back and see Horatio's lifeless body again, but he also didn't think that Calleigh needed to see that. When he arrived he got a text message from the same unknown number that had called him recently. _Do whatever it takes to keep them off our trail._ Ryan put the phone away and walked over to see Eric knelt over Horatio's body. There was nobody else around which surprised Ryan.

"Did you call the police?" Ryan asked, startling Eric.

"Is that what you want me to do?" Eric asked.

Ryan stopped, staring at Eric. Something was wrong here and Ryan wasn't sure what yet.

"What?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Do you want me to call the cops on you?" Eric asked, being more specific.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked, getting nervous again.

"He wasn't completely dead when you left him here Ryan," said Eric, holding up a crumpled piece of paper. _It was Ryan._ Was written in blood. Ryan knew that he was caught and he didn't know what to do from here.

"I didn't have a choice," said Ryan. "If I didn't do it then my parents were going to die."

"You killed our boss and friend, Ryan," said Eric. "I didn't call the cops yet, because I wanted to hear why you did it from you."

Eric picked up his phone and Ryan panicked. He remembered what the text message he got earlier said and pulled out his gun slowly.

"I'm sorry, Eric," said Ryan, pointing the gun and firing. Eric dropped the phone before he could even begin dialing. Ryan had hit him directly in the back. Eric fell to the ground next to Horatio's body.

"People inside would have heard that," said Eric, coughing.

"I won't be here long enough for them to see me," said Ryan, shooting again, this time hitting Eric in the head.

He turned to see a unfamiliar man staring at him, he was about to reach for his gun again when the man spoke.

"Nice job, Mr. Wolfe," he said. Ryan hesitated. "Your family will be let go, but now you will have to live with this for the rest of your life."

"Just take the gun out of here," said Ryan, handing the man the gun.

"No problem," said the man. "But you are going to have to have an excuse for why it is you survived and they didn't."

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Don't worry, Mr. Wolfe," the man said holding up the gun. "It will only hurt a little."


End file.
